


A Thousand Words

by novemberhush



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But no one said they had to be short sentences, Established Relationship, Going with the fanon theory that they’re rich and distant and emotionally neglectful of their kids, M/M, Which is just as well really, just a lot of Buck feels really, look at that monster of a first one, mentions of Buck’s parents, or Buckley-Diaz family feels, the second isn’t much better, three sentence fic challenge, we’ll maybe see how that holds up when ‘Buck Begins’ airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but the simple family photographs that line the walls and shelves of his happy home are worth far more than that to Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesocialwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesocialwolves/gifts).



> Hey. I’ve been struggling to write recently and when I saw a post on tumblr about a three sentence fic challenge I thought it might help me get out of my rut so I asked for prompts and the lovely thesocialwolves asked for Buddie and Christopher and family picture. This may have strayed a little from the original prompt, but it’s in the same vicinity, at least I think it is. Title from the old adage ‘A picture is worth a thousand words’. Not my most original effort, I’ll grant you, but one that fits the story. I hope you enjoy. :-)

The Buckley house didn’t hold a great many family photos, Buck’s parents preferring instead to decorate their tastefully expensive abode with tastefully expensive works of art, but what photos they did have were all professionally taken and stage managed to the nth degree, Buck and Maddie essentially styled as good little mini-mes of their parents, there to be seen and not heard, leaving Buck with only hollow memories of being constantly told to shush and stand up straight, memories of starched-stiff collars and even stiffer smiles.

The Buckley-Diaz home, however, was a different story, walls lined and side tables laden with candid photos featuring bright smiles and heads thrown back in laughter, messy hair and casual, everyday clothes, eyes shining with happiness and everyone having a voice, a voice that was considered important, a voice that was _listened_ to; snapshots of a family, a real one, a _happy_ one, _his_ happy one, joy and love and togetherness emanating from every single one of them and captured for all time.

And Buck treasured each and every one of them more than words could ever say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
